the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Urdnot Bakara
"there will be no one left to save." -urdnot bakara to light guardian "first humans, now aliens! why are you recruiting aliens in the first place!?" -UNSC NAVCOM to light guardian urdnot bakara (eve for short and nickname) is the second protagonist of the rise of the dark nemesis series, and the main protagonist in rise of the dark nemesis: blue shift. appearance urdnot bakara wears a blue robe with golden stripes, her mouth is not visible and blocked by what appears to be a scarf colored red with golden pluses on it. however, her eyes are visible, including half of her nostrils. RotDN 2 appearance bakara makes a reappearance in rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, she is severely scratched and damaged. her HIGH COMMAND uniform however, seems to be intact. RotDN 3 appearance more info coming soon. division when bakara joined the united nations space command, she had only three options. # marine corps. # naval personnel. # air force. she went to the naval personnel and she made the right choice. later after successful training, she joined the HIGH COMMAND after ranking up to a certain rank. rank urdnot bakara's rank in the naval personnel was captain (which she can join the office of naval intelligence). however, when she ranked up to commander, she was able to join the HIGH COMMAND, after training at ONI HQ, she was promoted to commander in-chief, the light guardian is responsible for her promotion. history her nickname was urdnot eve, (see below) but her real name is hidden by all known organics. her real name was bakara, but she surrendered when she was outnumbered by a female krogan clan, later she was the shaman of the clan, but still locked in a cage for 7 days with food to last. one day she started to dig the wrong way, and found a crystal, not light or dark energy, but a normal crystal. till then, she started to dig north and escaped the clan's prison. phantom urdnot bakara phantom urdnot bakara is colored black on the robes and scarf, the golden stripes are dark purple, and will attack light energy characters, phantom bakara is often known as a clone and a dark version of urdnot bakara. powers double damage allows bakara to do double the damage for a short amount of time. medic allows bakara to heal other allies, thus will regenerate health, provide medical attention, etc. cyber-charge allows bakara to charge to her enemies and stun them for a short amount of time. does not work on berserkers. rip allows bakara to use her arms to move objects in a brutal way, thus forcing doors open, rip through steel, etc. paragon action bakara can perform paragon actions, such as persuade others, help allies, etc. in-game more info coming soon. trivia * bakara's nickname was given by dr. mordin after they escape the STG base in mass effect 3. * female krogan are more stronger then males are, which explains why the light guardian recruits her in the first place. * on season 1 episode 6 aka: attack on tuchanka, bakara was recruited, but what was strange is that if she knows if the light guardian is a god or not. * on season 4 episode 20. aka: pranks a lot, bakara does not burst into laughter when tessa makes jokes in her encounters, instead bakara would be disappointed and face palm at times, she sometimes tells tessa to stop making jokes, but every time she tells her she refuses, which makes her more disappointed and sometimes feels sad. but tessa pulled the ultimate prank on bakara after a marine wanted help opening a soda can, but bakara does not know it was shaken by tessa, when bakara opened the can the soda bursts into her cloths, tessa and others, including bakara bursts into laughter. * her first encounter with the dark nemesis is on season 1 episode 7 aka: crisis on tuchanka. * on season 4 episode 7 aka: the nemesis of '87, the dark nemesis greets a jumpscare to her, thus the dark nemesis takes her to his world, dark oblivion. * according to one of the teasers for rise of the dark nemesis 2, bakara is in a destroyed city with no survivors. however, she is aiming a pistol at her phantom counterpart. ** the city is the same as the halo 5 guardians trailer, but with fire both in the foreground and in the background, there's a skyscraper in the background as well. phantom bakara is also bleeding out from the damage of the destruction. see also urdnot bakara:speech images Category:Heroes + allies Category:Protagonists